Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Access control technologies such as digital rights management may be implemented by a publisher to control access to published digital content such as electronic books. A malevolent user may use various techniques to override restrictions set by digital rights management. As a result of the override, the malevolent user may generate copies and/or circulate the digital content without consent from the publisher.